joe_the_puppetfandomcom-20200214-history
Extended Series
Episodes Confirmed Episodes # "Joe And The Playdate" March 18, 2018 # "Vacation 101" March 18, 2018 # "Suit Of Armor" March 20, 2018 # "Joe's Special Rap Song!" March 20, 2018 # "Bottle Flipping Dudes" April 1, 2018 # "Dino Hunters" April 1, 2018 # "The Return" April 8, 2018 # "Joe Gets Schooled" April 11, 2018 # "The Changes Of Bob" April 15, 2018 # "Joe, The Game!" April 15, 2018 # "The Dance Lesson" April 22, 2018 # "The Bottle Is Back" April 29, 2018 # "Timing Issues" April 29, 2018 # "A Yeti Problem" May 6, 2018 # "Joe, Song Maker" May 6, 2018 # "Spin Around In A Dream" May 12, 2018 # "Soccer Time!" May 13, 2018 # "Rainy Day Special" May 18, 2018 # "Babysitter Joe" May 25, 2018 # "The Best Sleepover Ever" May 26, 2018 # "A Day In Life" May 27, 2018 # "The Big Switch" May 28, 2018 # "Stuck In A Closet" May 29, 2018 # "Evolving" May 29, 2018 # "Fidget Spinners" June 3, 2018 # "The Zoo" June 3, 2018 # "Online Dating" June 5, 2018 # "Joe DIES" June 8, 2018 # "The Big Break" June 10, 2018 # "Secret Language" June 10, 2018 # "Joe At The Gym" June 15, 2018 # "The Test" June 16, 2018 # "Word Play!" June 16, 2018 # "Video Madness" June 16, 2018 # "Slavemasters Part 1" June 18, 2018 # "Slavemasters Part 2" June 30, 2018 # "A.K.A." July 15, 2018 # "Drop The Microphone Teacher" July 15, 2018 # "The Day Filled With Horror" July 27, 2018 # "Rescue" July 27, 2018 # "Homework Catastrophe!" July 29, 2018 # "Stuffed Animal Madness" August 3, 2018 # "Mystery Mayhem" August 7, 2018 # "Trapped In A Video Game" September 2, 2018 # "Origins!" September 14, 2018 # "BFF Battle" October 7, 2018 # "The Busy Schedule" October 21, 2018 # "Huge News" November 10, 2018 # "Senior Center" November 25, 2018 # "Einstein's Final Exam" December 9, 2018 # "Joe's Birthday" December 23, 2018 # "Let's Get Evil!" January 5, 2019 # "Joe Plays Fortnite Part 1" January 20, 2019 # "Joe Plays Fortnite Part 2" February 2, 2019 # "Prison Escape" February 17, 2019 # "Dino Hunters: The Adventure Continues" March 3, 2019 # "Spongebob In Town" March 17, 2019 # "The Prank" March 31, 2019 # "Yeti Hits The Jackpot" April 14, 2019 # "Life As A Teen" April 28, 2019 # "The Big Switch Sequel" May 12, 2019 # "Family Day" May 26, 2019 Episodes Coming Soon These are episodes that have been recorded but haven't been aired. Titles below may change, and may not be in the same order as aired in the future, but are listed as GG Games R Us wants to post them! Episode Titles Episodes that are coming soon but have not been recorded. GG Games R Us has decided the order that they will be aired, but hasn't decided when he will film or air them yet! * Joe's Master Plan * Book Of Reality * Inventions Of Joe, The Puppet * Blasting Off * Nightmare Squad * The Admaker * Lie Wars * A Pet Dino * TV Trouble * Einstein Imposter * Summer Camp Chaos * Knight In Training * Last Puppet On Earth * Mystery Mayhem: Mystery Of The Bell Tower * Power Outage * The Dino Dinner Dash * Puppet Unknown * Galaxy Warriors (Second Movie-Themed Episode) * CR Champs * Fuzzy Bear VS The Snake * Ninja Squirrels * Love At First Bite * Joe, Movie Star Series Trivia * Even More Word Play! (THE ORIGINAL EPISODE) was changed to Word Play, and the Word Play episode was changed to Word Play Another Way. * Starting in August, there will only be one or two episodes a month because GG Games R Us is working on the movie. ** Also because The Prank is an episode he wants to air on April Fool's Day, and doesn't want a long pause between episodes. * Starting in September, GG Games R Us will make seasons for the extended series, but no specials. * Stuffed Animal Madness was filmed after Einstein's Final Exam, which explains why he says it is his fourth time, because Einstein's Final Exam hasn't aired yet. * Life As A Teen will likely be remade because the lack of proper writing; similar to what happened to Word Play. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Sideways Episodes * "Bottle Flipping Dudes" (barely) * "Slavemasters Part 2" * "Stuffed Animal Madness" * "Mystery Mayhem" * "The Prank"